Drabble Collection
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Only Klaine! You can PM me prompts
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Picture for the costume: darrencrisstastic . tumblr / post/22653563896/look-at-you-dude-said-finn-between-giggles

"Look at you dude!" Said Finn between giggles.

"What do you want," asked Blaine with a depressing tone in his voice, clinging to his can beer.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Cooper."

"Cooper? Like your brother Cooper?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes, he is back since a few days."

They were silent for a bit, Finn still waiting for Blaine to continue the story.

"And?" Finn asked getting impatient.

"I was getting ready for the party, Cooper appeared out of nowhere and he… He shaved my hair without warnings to improve my "Bad boy costume."

Finn couldn't stop laughing.

Blaine smirked at that, "That's not all of the story, actually he wanted me bald but I could persuade him to a mohawk." He stroked softly over his remaining hair. "I wouldn't have left the house a whole month with a bald head."

Finn was still laughing and blinking tears away. "Wait, wait, wait. You have to tell the story my baby brother." He patted Blaine's shoulder in sympathy. "Kurt!" He shouted accross the with party guests filled room. "Kurt! You have to listen to this story, you will never say again that I am a bad brother."

A thin guy in a white, silver costume turned around to them. His eyes covered with huge, round darkened sunglasses in a white frame. Something like snowballs dangling from his head. He looked like a fancy bug, thought Blaine.

Kurt, Finn's little brother came over to them, he looked really cool in his costume but had to lean on Finn for support to not to fall over. Okay, really cool fancy bug and drunk.

"Heeeeyyyyyy," greeted Kurt with a slur, reaching his hand out for Blaine. "You look like the guy who likes to throw me into the dumpsters."

Both chuckled even if it wasn't funny.

Blaine shook his hand, complimenting quietly the soft skin and answered with a small smile, "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: word promp challenge - prompted word: Käsekuchen

* * *

In the privacy of hotel bedrooms, seperated from the party downstairs of an almost wedding could the maids wandering through the hallways listen to the different teenagers fooling around for the occasion.

Some hooked up, some made love, some experimented and some were really kinky bastards.

In one of those rooms, they could find two young men. From outside they could hear one of them groaning loud the other's name.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine groaned when his naked ex-boyfriend covered his back with kisses, more than often sucking hard enough to leave tiny butterfly marks.

He turned his head away from the pillow to search for Kurt's berry lips.

"You taste so good," mumbled the man on top of him. He licked his way into Blaine's mouth, sucking on his tongue and producing another moan from Blaine's throat. "So gut."

Blaine pulled his head back. Kurt's darkened eyes raked over Blaine's face. He stroked through Blaine's gel helm and gently loosened some more of the dark locks from their prison.

"What was that?" Blaine grinned.

"What?" Asked Kurt, stealing another kiss from Blaine's abused mouth.

"'So gut'" Imitated Blaine with a knowing smirk.

"Oh." Kurt blushed, a sexy pink building on his lightly sweaty skin. "I am taking a German class at NYADA. Don't know, maybe it will be usefull once I am the star in Cabaret." He bit his lip, a bit emberassed.

"That's sexy," breathed Blaine. They layed next to each other on the bed now, Blaine absendmindly stroking over Kurt's moist skin and making him shiver. "What did you learn yet?"

Kurt sighed. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Blaine's shoulder to hide his reddened cheeks. "Nothing much."

"Say something. Please." The tanned boy pleaded.

The thin man smiled into Blaine's skin. "'Bringen sie mir den ganzen Käsekuchen.'"

Blaine grabbed for Kurt's hips to pin him under him. "That's so hot!" He moaned. "What did you say?"

Kurt laughed and easily turned them around, straddling Blaine's tighs and nibbed along his jaw.

He humped Blaine's hips, his erection rubbing along Blaine's, ready for a round two of mind blowing orgasms.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered hot in his friend's ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth.


	3. lol Kadam drabble!

"I like you alot," Kurt said.

Kurt and Adam stood in the rehearsel room in front of the Adam's Apples. First, Kurt kissed Adam's lips, then his jaw and moved down the line of his chin to Adam's adam's apple. Adam's adam's apple moved up and down with every breath in and out and Kurt felt himself hypnotized by the movement. Kurt watched at least for 60 seconds Adam's adam's apple move while the rest of their Adam's Apples stood their and waited to continue practice.

"I think we should practice."

Kurt laughed, "I thought we were."

He met Blaine- no Adam's eyes, finally not staring at Adam's adam's apple. Adam smiled and bend forward for another kiss but Kurt avoided it.

"Right. Practice," he agreed and moved in formation with the rest of Adam's Apples.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Blaine or Kurt propose

Prompt by: black. soul. clear. mind

* * *

Blaine fell back against the couch cushions. "God that was good," he moaned while he licked his lips. "I love your cooking."

Kurt sat next to him, he placed two small chocolate cakes in front of them on the coffee table and returned to his favourite position close to Blaine with his right hand to it's right place on Blaine's knee; gently stroking over the pants denim. Blaine leaned over and nosed along Kurt's neck. His boyfriend smelled even more delicous than the dessert and honestly the cake will taste cold as good as warm. Parting his lips, he sucked Kurt's earlobe in his mouth and moved closer to his darling. Within seconds Blaine's wandering hands found their way under Kurt's button shirt; carressing the soft skin of his lover's belly.

"Stop," laughed Kurt. The fair skinned boy shifted a few inches away. "It's Friday..."

"Friday Friday getting down on you on Friday," Blaine sang while returning his lips to Kurt neck.

"That's not the lyrics," he breathed.

"But mine are better because they are about sex," the dark haired man smirked.

"Blaine"

"Kurt-"

"Normally we go out on Friday nights..." Kurt began.

"I know but you wanted to do a romantic dinner and here we are."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, but not only for dinner. I wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt sounded so serious. Too serious for Blaine's liking.

He removed his mouth from Kurt. "About what?"

His love smiled, "After dessert."

Blaine gulped. Kurt wouldn't break up with him, right? They both picked up their plates and started eating. Blaine was a fast eater normally, but with the fear of losing Kurt... he lost his appetite and picked more at the cake than actually eat. After three minutes of silence he noticed something. Something in the cake... a few more picks and he saw what it was.

He had no chance to look up before Kurt asked, "Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

In the cake was an engagement ring.


End file.
